


Breath of Life

by ravenswritingdesk



Category: Vampire Academy Series - Richelle Mead
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Car Accidents, Elemental Magic, Gen, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:27:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28279890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ravenswritingdesk/pseuds/ravenswritingdesk
Summary: This is just a one-shot I did for the night Lissa brought Rose back to life.
Relationships: Lissa Dragomir & Rose Hathaway
Kudos: 3





	Breath of Life

The world seemed to propel itself forward and stop all at the same time. The Dragomirs' car collided head-on with another - somebody that had swerved into their lane. Eric Dragomir tried to avoid the oncoming vehicle, but the loud crunch of metal echoed through the valley and everything fell dead-silent.

Vasilisa Dragomir was knocked out by the impact, but came to minutes later. Her head stung, and everything was sore. The smell of blood mixed with the sickly-sweet smell of gasoline. Vision blurred, Lissa blinked until all was clear again. She knew they crashed, but her reactions were halted by the shock. To her left, her brother Andre was slumped against his door, eyes closed and jaw slack. Blood coated the side of his face and Lissa pushed against his arm. The car had rolled at least once, but ended up back on its tires. The glass in the windows was shattered, some laying in razor-sharp crystals over the seats of their sedan. 

"Andre..." she whispered, her voice shaking. When he didn't respond to her first push, she tugged on his arm, trying to rouse him. "Andre, please... wake up." She couldn't hear his heart beating, but she didn't want to believe it. Her eyes welled with moisture. The front of their car was trashed. The windshield was caved in, and the place where Eric Dragomir once sat was demolished. He lay against the deflated airbag, but Lissa couldn't hear his heartbeat, either. 

"Dad...?" she asked, her voice coming out in a squeak. 

Silence followed and the moisture in her eyes broke free, gliding down her cheek. It was late evening, and she was growing scared. If any Strigoi caught wind of this, she had no way to defend herself. Rhea Dragomir also laid lifeless in her seat. "Mom..." Lissa whispered, her voice cracking. To her right, she finally saw Rose. Rose hadn't taken as much damage as her family, but she was still injured severely. 

Rose Hathaway had grown to be something of a sister to Vasilisa. They'd been best friends since they were five, and Rose was determined to be Lissa's guardian once she got her Promise Mark. Her heartbeat was still there, but deathly faint. She only had minutes left to live, Lissa was sure. 

"Rose... Rose, please," she pleaded, running her hand down the side of Rose's cheek. She felt cold to the touch, and her beautiful dark hair was matted to the side of her face with a sticky sheen of red. There was a giant gash on the side of her head - the main source of her bleeding. 

Lissa's stomach was turning, and she fumbled to undo her seatbelt. She couldn't do anything for her family - they were all dead. Rose would be dead soon, too. She had to spend what last seconds she could with Rose, even though Rose couldn't even process what had happened. Undoing Rose's seatbelt, she was grateful to see the door could still open on that side. Andre's door was smashed in - she supposed when they crashed, his head smacked into hers before smacking into his doorframe. His neck was broken, but he'd died instantly. 

She knew moving Rose wasn't wise, but she had to get them out of here, somehow. If the gas sparked, they'd all be burned in a fiery explosion. Lissa's head was pounding, but she managed to inch her way out of the totaled car. Pulling Rose out of the car wasn't an easy task. The two girls were fifteen years old. Lissa was a willowy figure, maybe a hundred pounds soaking wet, and Rose was built of heavy, lean muscle. Lissa struggled to pull her out and away from the site of the wreckage. 

Carefully, the Moroi girl laid the dhampir on the ground, letting Rose use Lissa's lap as a pillow. She knew Rose probably couldn't even tell, but she couldn't bring herself to just let Rose lay flat on the ground. Pulling out her phone, Lissa dialed a number on her phone that went straight to the Headmistress at St. Vladimir's Academy. 

_"Headmistress Kirova, how can I help you?"_

She had a hard time getting her words out through her crying. "Headmistress Kirova... please help. It's Vasilisa Dragomir. My family and I were in a car crash." 

"What?!" she heard the voice almost shout on the other end. She flinched from the sudden volume change from Kirova. 

"Please! My parents and brother are dead. We have Rose with us- I think she's going to die. She's hurt, and there's so much blood... We're on a rural road. I can't see any mile markers but we're a few miles outside of East Missoula, heading towards Helena. Please hurry, I can smell gas and it's dark out. I'm so scared. I don't want to be alone." 

"Oh God..." she heard Kirova say. "Lady Dragomir, hang in there. We'll send the helicopter out, immediately. Stay on the phone with me, darling. I'm going to put you on hold for a moment, I need to put out a call for you, but I promise I will be right back." 

"Please hurry..." she begged. When the other end went silent, she put her phone down on speaker and gathered Rose in her arms, petting her hair. Her cheeks were streaked with tears, her white-blonde hair falling over her shoulders. The blood was staining her shirt, but she didn't care. Her fingers were stroking through Rose's hair, hoping that if Rose could feel it, it was bringing her some sort of comfort. "Rose... please stay with me. I need you." 

Her hand reached down and her fingers laced with Rose's, hugging her close. She was rocking back and forth, her cheek resting on Rose's head. Her shoulders were trembling. It was cold out and though her own heart was pounding, it did nothing to warm her. "You're all I have left, Rose. You _can't_ go. Please, don't leave me." 

Lissa wasn't sure what happened, but a pleasant tingle coursed to the tips of her fingers. The feeling was sweeter than anything she'd ever felt and warmed her from the inside out. She swallowed a lump back in her throat. 

Before her eyes, some of the cuts marring Rose's skin healed over. Dhampirs had their own regenerative healing factor, but even that had its limits. It couldn't undo serious injuries like these. 

This was something new to her, but she was all too aware that whatever this was, it was coming from _her_. She gripped Rose's hand tighter, terrified of what might happen if she let go. Moments before, Rose was on the edge of death but she stirred in Lissa's lap, her eyes fluttering open as she took a heavy breath of air. "Liss..." 

Lissa barely registered Rose's voice. It was weak already, but it seemed so far away to her. She'd never felt more tired in her life. Whatever she'd done, it'd given Rose back to her, but it came at a personal cost. She blacked out, falling back against the cold pavement. 

She didn't know how much time had passed, but the whole scene played over and over again in her head as she slept. She couldn't get Rose to wake up. The cuts didn't disappear, and Rose laid still in her lap, her eyes open and lifeless. She screamed herself out of the nightmare, only to find Prince Victor Dashkov settling her back down into her hospital bed, stroking her hair. 

"Shh, shh, you're okay, Vasilisa," he reassured her, smoothing her hair down. He was hugging her to himself. "You're safe." 

Prince Dashkov was something like her uncle - he was one of her father's closest friends, but all the royals were related to each other in some way or another. She remembered everything, and broke down in sobs that shook her entire body. Then, she remembered Rose. Rose was hurt, she knew that, but she didn't know if Rose was alive. She was too afraid to say anything about what she thought she saw. 

"Rose... Where's Rose?" she demanded, wiping her eyes. "I need to see her." 

"Miss Hathaway will be okay," Victor reassured her, once more. He had a lot of questions, himself, but he shoved his curiosity to the side. "She was badly hurt, but the nurses have stabilized her. She needs time to rest and heal, but she will recover in due time. As soon as we can, we'll take you to see her. For now, my dear Vasilisa, you need to rest. You have a long road ahead of you."


End file.
